The reason
by Abigail Haruno 27
Summary: No puedo resistir más. El dolor que siento me supera. Pero últimamente me hice esta pregunta… ¿Mi dolor supera a nuestro amor?/ NarutoxHinata, One-shot.


_La pregunta es…  
¿Por qué?  
¿Desde cuándo?  
¿Cómo fue que paso?  
¿Cuándo se nos vino el mundo abajo?  
Estábamos tan bien…  
Jamás me has tratado de esta manera.  
Solías decirme que me amabas, y yo a ti.  
Pero ahora actuamos como si nos odiáramos.  
Y no te negare que… últimamente me siento confundida.  
Dolida.  
Triste.  
Inútil.  
Estúpida.  
Débil.  
Así, como solía ser antes de que me salvaras.  
¿Sabes por qué ahora ya no me salvas?  
Por qué lo que me salvaba era tu sonrisa.  
Y desapareció.  
Al igual que la mía.  
Realmente nunca pensé que podría irse todo al carajo tan rápido.  
¡Nos amábamos!  
¿Por qué se nos cayó todo de un día para el otro?  
Tu luz en esos ojos azules se perdió.  
Y, ¿mis ojos? Ya no son más perlas.  
Ahora son rojos.  
Hinchados.  
Cansados.  
De llorar.  
De sufrir.  
De amarte.  
No puedo resistir más.  
El dolor que siento me supera.  
Pero últimamente me hice esta pregunta…  
__¿Mi dolor supera a nuestro amor?_  
**. . . . . . . . . . **

****Ya habíamos peleado dos veces en el día. Esta es la tercera. Mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, al igual que los tuyos. Me diriges una última mirada, cierras la puerta con fuerza y te vas. Yo me quedo sin saber a dónde. Y exploto en llanto. Recordando todas nuestras peleas… sonrió falsa y sarcásticamente, continuo llorando. ¿Tú la recuerdas? Fue el primer día de nuestra peor desgracia…

_**Flash Back.**_

— Hinata… lo siento tanto, yo no quería esto…

— ¿Qué no querías que, Naruto-kun? ¡Siempre me dices lo mismo! Yo… estoy cansada de que me reproches que hago en las misiones, te he dicho un millón de veces que Kiba es solo mi amigo. — contesto la oji perla en tono suave y algo frustrado.

— ¡Pero es un pervertido, Hinata! — gritó, frunciendo el ceño.

— L-lo sé, ¿pero no confías en mí, Naruto? — levanto un poco el tono.

— No es eso… o sí… no lo sé…—

— ¡S-si no confías en mí, dímelo y ya, se acaba todo y punto! — gritó, ya llorando.

— ¿Qué…? ¡No llores, Hinata! Por favor… lo siento mucho. —

— No es suficiente con que lo sientas, Naruto… ¿tan bajo concepto tienes de mí? — salió corriendo.

_**Fin flashback.**_

Lo recuerdo como si fuera que paso ayer. Pero paso hace más de seis meses. ¿Te das cuenta de esto? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Antes todo era felicidad… y ahora solo es tristeza y peleas, muchas peleas. Antes cuando peleábamos tú solías consolarme y decirme que lo superaríamos… pero ahora solo te vas, y huyes de mí, de todo. ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto es un infierno… y que huyas no nos está ayudando. Lo intente todo. Hable con Sakura, pero ella lo relaciono mucho con su relación con Sasuke, y no funciono. Hable con Temari, pero no sirvió tampoco. Yo no quiero ser ellas. Yo quiero ser yo. Y que tú seas tú. Que sea todo como antes. Pero… ¿podemos?

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre peleamos por lo mismo.  
Celos.  
Por qué relacionas nuestra relación con las demás.  
Esto es tan repugnante. Necesito a _**mi **_Naruto-kun. Al verdadero. Al que solía salvarme con esa sonrisa esplendida y real. Al que solía tener un brillo en sus ojos incomparable.

Ahora me doy cuenta que… yo fui la que destruí ese brillo y esa sonrisa. ¿_**Acaso destruí tu vida**_? ¿_**Destruí la mía también**_? O… ¿_**estoy a punto de hacerlo**_?

¿Hay manera de salvarnos? ¿De salvar nuestra relación? O… ¿tiraremos todo por la borda así como así?

Yo no quiero sufrir más. Ni que tú sufras. Solo quiero que ambos seamos felices de nuevo… ¿es mucho pedir?

Allí vuelves. Con tu ropa mojada, puedo notar que llovió. Me miras.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo, sin expresión alguna.

— Lo miré— Iré a lavarme la cara…—

Me tomaste por el brazo fuertemente obligándome a quedarme parada allí.

— ¿Lloraste… todo el tiempo? —

— Sí… desde que te fuiste he llorado. —

— No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a… todas las veces que peleamos, cuando yo me iba… ¿tu lloraste todo el tiempo? —

— S-sí…—

— Escucha Hinata… no quiero que sufras más por mí. —

— Sabía que algún día dirías eso, Naruto. —

— Quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz. —

— Mi felicidad estará latente solo si tu estas feliz. Creo que no hace falta decirte a esta altura que tu sonrisa es mi sonrisa, ¿cierto? —

— Sí. Pero últimamente mi tristeza se ha vuelto la tuya. Y ya no quiero eso. No más. Yo seré feliz si nosotros…

— ¿Terminamos? —

— hizo una breve pausa y suspiro— Sí, de esa forma. —

— ¿No hay otra manera? —

— Me temo que… no lo sé. Ya lo hemos intentado todo para salir de esto y, nada funciono. Creo que es lo mejor… para ambos. —

— Te amo. —

— No lo hagas más difícil… por favor, Hinata. —

— ¿Me amas? —

— Con toda mi vida. —

— Bien… solo quería saber eso. Ya, supongo que… se acaba todo aquí. — salieron un par de lágrimas más.

— Nunca olvides que te amo, y seré la persona que más te amara y te amo en toda tu vida. — puso una mano en su mejilla.

No dijo nada, solo asintió. El tomo sus cosas, y se marchó.

Finalmente se cumplió su peor pesadilla. Terminar con el amor de su vida. Con él, Naruto Uzumaki.

Lloró de nuevo, más fuerte aun. Se apoyó en la pared dejándose caer y sollozando al máximo.

Sintió una puntada en su panza y un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Finalmente se reincorporo firme y tuvo nauseas. Inmensas ganas de vomitar recorrieron a la peli azul.

Fue al baño, a ver si vomitaba, pero nada. Quiso salir a tomar un poco de aire, y se dispuso a caminar por Konoha, sin saber a dónde ir. Y en el camino, sintió mareos. No, era imposible que estuviera… eso fue demasiado en un día.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ya había pasado una semana de la ruptura con el rubio. Y ella aún sentía nauseas, ganas de vomitar y mareos. Se dispuso a visitar el médico, a Sakura, a ver que le encontraba.

Cuando llego allí, finalmente reconoció a la peli rosa. Que no era tan difícil de ver por su resaltado y hermoso cabello rosado.

— ¿Sakura-san? —

— ¿Hinata? ¡Hey! Hace un tiempo que no te veo por aquí, ¿paso algo? —

— La verdad es que sí, me siento muy mal. ¿Podrías revisarme? Claro, si no estás muy ocupada. —

— Por ti hago una excepción— sonrió— ven, pasa. —

— Aligato, Sakura-san. —

— Y bien, ¿Qué te ocurre? —

— Bueno, últimamente he sentido mareos, náuseas…

— Hmm, interesante, continua. —

— Vómitos, muchas ganas de vomitar, y solo vomite una vez. ¿Qué crees que sea? ¿Nada grave, verdad? —

— ¿Has sentido hambre, o sueño? ¿El periodo te ha venido correctamente, en la fecha exacta? —

— Sí, he sentido mucho sueño, y algo de hambre, más de lo normal. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tendría que volver el periodo hace un par de días… ¿Qué significa esto? —

— Sin dudas son síntomas de embarazo, Hinata. Hazte un test, y tráeme el resultado. Si resulta que no estas embarazada, veremos bien que tienes. También puede causarte por el estrés o angina. Pero por ahora hazte el test. ¿Oíste? —

— ¿E-embarazo? — se quedó en shock.

— Sí, ¿te harás el test, cierto? —

— Sí, me lo hare…—

— No te dire felicitaciones aun, porque no tengo idea de lo que tienes. — Rio— pero bueno, hoy mismo hazte el test y mañana me traes el resultado. —

— Muchas gracias, Sakura-san. —

— Por nada Hinata. Ahora realmente vete porque tengo una manada de pacientes esperando afuera. — rió, la oji perla asintió y se marchó.

**. . . . . . . . . .  
**

El test de embarazo estaba en sus manos. Ya se había hecho la prueba. Temblaba y su respiración era agitada, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. No quería ver el test.

_Pero… ¿y si realmente estaba embarazada?_

Por una parte no quería que su bebé sufriera con la ausencia de un papá. Pero ella no sabía qué pensaría Naruto acerca de esto. ¿Y si la abandonaba? ¿Y si no se quería hacer cargo? Y… ¿si realmente quería ese bebé? Lo único que ella quería es que el primogénito no sufriera. Que tenga un padre y una madre. Y que no los vea pelear todo el día. La pregunta es… ¿Ella y Naruto podrían darle eso?...

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el médico. Se encontró con Sakura. Y su amiga notó que estaba temblando.

—…Aun no lo viste, ¿cierto? —

— S-sí…— asintió.

— No tengas miedo, Hinata. Un bebé es lo que toda mujer desea. — sonrió.

— Claro, Sakura-san. Pero toda mujer que lo desea tiene un esposo a su lado o al menos una pareja y sabe que pueden hacer feliz a su hijo. — bajo la cabeza y la peli rosa puso una mano en su hombro.

— Conozco lo suficiente a Naruto-kun para saber que si se hará cargo de ese supuesto bebé. No temas, Hinata, todo saldrá bien. Y, todo pasa por algo, ¿no crees? —

— Sí, supongo. Gracias, Sakura-san. —

— Por nada, ahora… dame el test. — se puso seria y a la vez emocionada.

— Toma…— le dio el test en sus manos.

— H-hinata… lo siento. — bajo la mirada.

— ¿No estoy…

— ¡Te la creíste! ¡Hinata, tendrás un mini Uzumaki! ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Yo seré la madrina, cierto? ¿Qué nombre le pondrás? — comenzó a saltar como una niña de doce años.

— Mini… ¿Uzumaki? — la oji perla estaba en shock.

— ¡Sí! ¿No es emocionante? —

— ¿De verdad estoy… embarazada? —

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritaron a la misma vez y comenzaron a saltar.

_Después de todo… tener un mini Uzumaki en su vientre, no era tan malo, ¿cierto?_

**. . . . . . . . . .  
**

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de él. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire… y finalmente, luego de unos segundos, toco la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — se quedó pasmado por tal visita— ¿H-hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? —

— Yo… necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó nerviosa.

— Claro, pasa. — esbozó una media sonrisa.

— Gracias…—

— Y bien, toma asiento, ¿Qué necesitas hablar? —

— Naruto…seré directa…como te explico…— tomo de nuevo una gran cantidad de aire— Seremos padres.

_"Padres"_

— ¿Seremos? ¿Padres? —

— Sí, seremos padres. —

— ¡Seremos padres! — abrazó a su novia cuidadosamente y le susurró al oído…— Superaremos esto, Hinata. Me ocupare de darle a ese bebé toda la felicidad del mundo. Toda la que yo no tuve. —

— ¿De verdad? ¿Tú… quieres que volvamos? — dijo aún sin romper el abrazo.

— Ese bebé merece que sus papás estén juntos y felices. Tal y como antes. Superaremos todo lo que se nos caiga encima. Te amo. —

— Yo igual, Naruto-kun. —

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Ahora volvimos a pelear luego de dos años. Pero miramos el rostro de ese niño, y nos damos cuenta, que aún podemos superarlo todo. _**Y pude confirmar, que cualquier dolor que sienta, es inferior al amor que nos sentimos.  
**_**. . . . . . . . . .**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Demasiado dramático? ¿Demasiado cursi? ¿Criticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Son demasiadas preguntas?  
**

**MissNaruhina.**


End file.
